Microcontact printing is a printing technique that can be used to generate patterns of functionalizing molecules that attach to a substrate surface, e.g., a coated substrate surface, via a chemical bond to form a patterned self assembled monolayer (SAM). A basic method for microcontact printing SAMs involves applying an ink containing functionalizing molecules to a relief-patterned elastomeric stamp (for example, a poly(dimethylsiloxane) (PDMS) stamp) and then contacting the inked stamp to a substrate surface, usually a metal or metal oxide surface, so that SAMs form in the regions of contact between the stamp and the substrate. Alternatively, the elastomeric stamp can be flat (that is, not containing a relief pattern) and the substrate surface can be relief patterned. Micropatterned organic and inorganic materials printed using microcontact printing methods can potentially provide unique electrical, optical, and/or biological properties to substrates such as metallized polymeric films.